Thief
by ivani.evad
Summary: On a hot night, a stranger comes in through the window to steal the one thing that is most precious to Hinata. But will Hinata let him take it that easily? ONE-SHOT! SMUT!


_For some reason, I have a penchant for writing smut fanfics. The storyline just comes to me easier and faster (no pun intended! LOL). So for the time being, here is another smut fanfic, while I work on my other PG-13 fanfic that I promised everyone a year ago. T_T _

_So please read and review! Thanks! _

.-.-.-.

Hinata stumbled past her front door and headed for her bedroom, wanting nothing more than to throw herself onto her bed and drift away to sleep. Kiba's party had been way too hectic for her to handle, with strippers, booze, and all around perverted-ness from all the guys present there, making her feel unsettled the more and more she stayed. She finally succumbed to the alcohol to get rid of her jittery-ness and had drank shot after shot until that also got to be too much and she left.

She walked unsteadily to her window and threw it wide open to get some fresh air and moonlight into her room. As she turned around, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her long blue-black hair hung past her shoulders in loose waves. Her short white lacy sheath dress was slightly crinkled from sitting in one place for so long. Her cheeks were pink from the alcohol-induced flush. Her wide lilac eyes stared back, somewhat dazed.

She turned around, kicked off her shoes, stripped down to her bra and panty, and then awkwardly flung herself onto her bed. Within seconds, she was sound asleep.

.

.

.

There was an uncomfortable ache in Hinata's shoulder and she realized that she was really cold. She vaguely remembered that she had left the window open before falling asleep. Feeling groggy, she tried to get the blanket from the base of her bed. But for some reason, she couldn't move. In her half-asleep state, she tried to move again. Still failing, she opened her eyes to see if her blanket was really there.

Except she couldn't open her eyes either. Or she could, but oddly couldn't see anything. And that's when realization hit her as her stupor left.

_She was blindfolded! Not only that but she was tied to her bed! _And as she became more awake, she also realized that she did not have a stitch of clothing on her. That thought alone made her stomach clench in fear.

The blindfold was tight and snug against her eyes, which prevented her from utilizing her bakugan. Not like she could utilize it anyway if she wasn't blindfolded because the vodka after-effects had zapped her focus. And Hinata could feel the ropes digging into her wrists and ankles which were tied to the four bedposts, living her feeling _very very _exposed and vulnerable.

Hinata had no inkling of how long she had been tied up like this, but she could guess it had been quite some time since her shoulders were beginning to hurt. _But who did this to her?!_

She began to struggle against her bonds and that's when she heard it. Quiet breathing coming from the far corner of her room near the window. _Damn, that bastard! _Hinata mentally hit herself for leaving the window open. _What does he want with me?_

As she continued to struggle, it dawned on Hinata as to why she was trussed up like this. She bit back a whimper.

"So I see you're awake. And I surmise from your reaction that you already figured out why I bound you up like this."

Hinata froze her struggling as her assailant spoke and bit back a gasp. _What is with his voice?! _It was such an androgynous voice. She couldn't quite tell if it was male or female. This meant she wouldn't be able to recognize the voice outside of here. _That son of a bitch! _

"I have been dreaming of the day where I could have you like this, laid out like a delectable feast." Hinata tried to in vain to close her legs. And suddenly, the voice was at her ear. "And I plan to devour each and every part of you, lovely."

She gasped and then an idea hit her. She pulled in a huge gulp of air but before she could scream, her mouth was covered by the perpetrator's. Whatever scream she had built up was swallowed by himas he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull away or turn her head, but he grabbed her jaw and kept her head in place. As he pulled away, he put a ball gag in her mouth.

"You get to scream when I say you can and right now is not the time." Hinata heard him move closer again and the spicy scent of cinnamon and clove hit her nose. "But don't worry, sweetheart, you'll get a chance to scream real soon," he whispered in her ear and then quickly nipped at her earlobe before pulling away. Icy cold fear pooled in her stomach.

She felt him move away from her and settle himself between her legs, effectively preventing her from bringing her thighs together and leaving herself more than exposed to him. She felt his body radiate heat as his hands landed on her ankles and kneaded her tense muscles all the way up to her knees. Hinata twitched at the sensation of his warm hands expertly massaging her calves, not being able to decide if she should sigh with pleasure or pull away from his touch. He continued on this trek several times, each time inching his way up until he was kneading the muscles in her thighs.

He was getting closer and closer to the V junction between her legs. As his thumbs grazed the skin near the junction, her breath hitched in her throat while her hips unwilling arched off the bed at his touch. A cold sweat broke out over her skin and she thought she heard him chuckle under his breath. But before his fingers could reach the proper destination, he moved his hands up to her hips and kneaded the muscles of her butt. She let out a relieved sigh, or maybe it was from disappointment.

While his hands slid up from her derriere to her stomach, she heard a slight movement and felt her body tense up as his teeth nipped at her left hipbone. She could feel the span of his shoulders, smooth and round, pressing against her thighs. He lightly bit her before starting to suck the skin as his hands slid up to cup her breasts.

He rubbed and tweaked her nipples, causing them to get hard. She could feel her face get warm as she blushed. As he continued his ministrations, he trailed his tongue up her stomach, stopping briefly to circle her belly button before moving up. She felt the hard planes of his chest rub against her as he moved up to her right breast. He took the hardened nipple into his mouth while his other hand continued to tease the left nipple.

As his tongue played with the nipple, Hinata let out an unwilling moan at the sensation. Lightning seemed to be crackling in her very veins. She tried to hold back her moans and not react to his mouth but it was getting more and more difficult with everything he was doing to her. She arched her back off the bed when he lightly bit and pulled her nipple, causing her breasts to be pushed further into his hand and mouth. He then switched his mouth to the left nipple causing the same reactions to come out of her against her will.

He trailed his tongue up her chest, pausing to nip at her collarbone , before stopping at the spot behind her ear. He lightly kissed it before softly whispering in her ear. Hinata had to quiet down her breathing in order to hear him.

"_You_ may not want me but your _body_ is already starting to react to me. It likes to be touched by me." And she had to grudgingly admit that he was right. Her body buzzed at all the places his was touching. She could feel the hard planes of his chest and stomach against hers, his erection lightly pressing into her thigh, his lean leg nestled next to hers. Her skin felt positively alive with energy! But this was so wrong. _So, so, wrong. _

He sucked on a spot below her jaw as his hand trailed down, lightly brushing against her breast, then her stomach before coming to rest on her abdomen. Hinata's breath hitched because she knew where his hand was going to go next. She tried to move away but with half his weight on her, she couldn't move. He moved his fingers one by one. Hinata stopped breathing, her heart rate accelerated, her palms began to sweat, and her face began to feel warm.

He inched his fingers forward, past her wet curls, his breathing ragged in her ear. A finger lightly pressed against her clit and her body jerked at the sensation. "Breathe, Hinata." She let out an unsteady breath as his fingers began to make slow and then quick circles on her clit, causing her rate of breathing to increase. He kept circling his fingers at a fast pace, causing Hinata to writhe under his touch and the heat to pool in her abdomen. She could feel the tension building in her, her muscles tensing until she thought they would snap if he didn't remove his relentless fingers. Her skin burned and it was getting harder to breathe. His fingers were driving her insane and it was wrong but it felt so _right!_

Her body tensed once more before her orgasm surged through her. She screamed out loud around her ball gag and kept moaning as his fingers slowed to down to help her ride through her orgasm. As she was coming off her high and the stars were finally dissipating from beneath her eyelids, she felt him insert one finger into her entrance and at the same his other hand removed the ball gag from her mouth.

"Now the real fun begins and I want to hear you scream," he whispered in her ear, his warm breathe making her clench around his finger.

He began to pump his finger in and out, slowly increasing the pace as he sucked on the skin next to her throat. Just as she got used to the pressure of one finger, he added another finger, causing her to let out a moan as her body shuddered. Soon he added a third finger and increased his pace. Hinata thrashed under his fingers as the pleasure surging through her body steadily increased. The only things keeping her in place were his fingers, his mouth at her neck and the bonds that had her tied to the bed. Her body arched off her bed when his fingers hit a specific spot inside her, her sheets sticking to her skin.

"Looks like I've found the spot that will drive you over the wall." He continued to rub that spot over and over again, each time causing a small explosion inside her that kept adding up.

"Come on! Don't hold back! I know you like what I am doing to you." He bit her neck. "You. Can't. Resist. Me. Or. My. Touch." And it was true, she loved the things he was doing to her, bringing her to the edge and back! She knew it was wrong and that she should hold back. She knew that she should fight back. But she couldn't. No matter how many times she tried to pull away or to hate the way his fingers trailed across her skin, she wanted _him. She wanted his touch._

She should hate it. She should hate _him. _

But she couldn't. She was far too swept up in this to stop herself. She loved how he made her body react, how he turned it to putty with a simple caress. Whoever he was, she didn't care. She liked being able to feel like this. And she wanted more from him. She didn't want to fight. She wanted to succumb in pleasure to point she didn't know up from down or right from wrong.

He pumped his fingers in and out her furiously, all the while whispering encouragement in her ears.

"Relax. Let yourself go." Her hips twitched as her womb clenched.

"I want you to let go, babe. Come for me. S_cream for me_." She threw her head back, and pulled at her bonds as she reached closer to her climax.

"Do it. Now!" And she came. Loudly. Her throat felt hoarse as she screamed through her orgasm, not holding back. Not wanting to hold back. Her hips twitched as one orgasm after another hit her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body felt damp with sweat.

Hinata slumped back into her bed once she finished riding through her orgasm. She felt him remove his fingers from her, leaving behind a pleasant ache.

"Now that's what I call a scream, love. And you taste quite delicious. Like peaches."

His words caused a shiver to run through her and could pick up small sounds wet sounds. It sounded like licking. She gasped. _He was licking up her essence off his fingers! _The thought caused warmth to spread through her body.

"Here. I'll let you have a taste." And he inserted his long fingers into her mouth. At first she tried to pull away, but his other hand kept her face still.

"Come on, lick them." She began to suck on his fingers and she could have sworn she heard a low groan from him. The taste felt foreign in her mouth but she had to admit, there was a fruity quality to the taste. She ran her tongue between his fingers, licking up every bit of her essence.

"Oh Kami! You have a wicked mouth, Hinata. Let's see what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do." She could hear a smirk in his voice.

She heard him get off of her, her skin feeling cool where his body had been before. She heard him rearrange himself on the bed. She felt something hard and warm poke at the side of her mouth.

"What..?" she asked out loud, her voice sounding raspy.

"Take it in your mouth." His low voice travelled up from somewhere near her thighs. She could feel warmth all across her torso. When she still didn't do as he commanded, she felt his hand snake between their bodies and had something hard pushed into her mouth. The same instance, she felt his hot tongue in her entrance. She jerked at the sensation and realized what he had pushed into her mouth.

The blood rushed to her face. _I can't believe that I, Hinata Hyuga, am giving _him _a blowjob! _She tasted the salty pre-cum on her tongue as she ran it across the slit of his erection. She lifted her head up to take in more of his length and began to suck, very much in the same way she had done to his fingers earlier.

As he licked her, he ran his tongue along her clit, causing her to moan around his length. She heard him hiss against her inner thigh and felt him roll off her body, pulling himself out her mouth.

"You really do have a wicked mouth," he said in a ragged voice as he drew small circles on the inside of her left thigh. She instinctively bit her lower lip.

He settled himself between her legs once more. She could once again feel weight of his body and the hard planes against her. He brought his hands up, cupping her face, and caressed her cheeks before kissing her. Hard. She could taste herself on his tongue and she shivered in pleasure. He moved his hands to tip her head back to deepen the kiss and at the same time, he pushed his length roughly into her entrance.

"You're so tight, Hinata!"

Tears sprung into her eyes and she screamed into the kiss. She tried to pull her body away but only sank deeper into her bed. He continued to kiss her softly, even though she resisted. But soon, she got used to the sensation of having him enveloped within her and she shifted her hips against him. He understood the signal since he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her, going at the slow but unsteady pace. She pulled her mouth away from his to draw in ragged breaths, while his mouth latched onto shell of her ear. She could hear his strained breathing in her ear as he increased his pace. One of his hands moved down to grab onto her hip as he grinded into her with urgency. His other hand moved to hold onto her neck, squeezing lightly.

Hinata's breathing increased as the pleasure began to coil tighter in her abdomen. She began to match each of his thrusts with hers, both going at it at a wild pace. Hinata didn't care what she did anymore. She only wanted to release the built up pleasure in her that was threatening to burst.

"Oh God! Babe, we're so close," she heard him hiss through his clenched teeth. The hand that was holding onto her hip moved to pinch her clit.

And with that one motion, she came, screaming at the top of her lungs as the most earth-shattering orgasm wrecked havoc through her. He followed soon after with one last twitch on his hips, groaning and biting into the crook of her neck.

They both lay there, trying to regain their normal breathing. He was still in her and holding onto her, rubbing small circles on her skin. And she was still crushed under his weight, coming down from her endorphin high.

"This was better than anything that I had dreamed about," he murmured into her ear. "And your reaction…it was definitely worth the wait." He kissed her hair.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" she pleaded. She had to know who he was! Even though she hadn't seen him and he had practically forced himself onto her, she wanted to know. She wanted to get to know the man that made her heartbeat go erratic, caused her thoughts to scatter, made her skin tingle at his very touch. He had taken something precious from her. The thief had stolen her virginity, her purity.

She had every _right _to know who he was.

He pulled himself out of her and got off of her in one fluid movement. Hinata felt cold without his heat. She could hear him gathering his clothes and putting them on. _No, no, no, no, NO! Don't leave me!_

"You'll figure it out when you see me again, love." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. And the next thing she knew, the ropes and the blindfold were gone.

She shot up in her bed, her sudden position change leaving her feeling disoriented as if she had woken up from a dream. She was left all alone in her room once more, everything looking the same as it had when she had gone to sleep. Her clothes were still strewn on the floor and the window was still open.

Except for the fact _she _had changed. She was no longer the same Hinata from last night.

She jumped out her bed, nearly losing her balance. She glanced around her room, hoping he was still there.

But he wasn't.

As she turned to go back to bed, something on her dresser caught her attention. Actually, two things caught her attention. The first thing she picked up on was her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. The various bruises and bite marks on her body was proof that what had taken place had been real and not some kind of twisted dream.

The second thing was a pair of dog tags on a fine silver chain. Those weren't hers. She knew that for a fact. They belonged to _him_, the scent of clove and cinnamon that clung to them was the clue. She picked them up to examine them, but there was nothing written on them that gave any hint to the identity of the man.

With the tags still in her hands, she walked back to her bed. Just as she was about to settle back into her bed, she suddenly recalled who she had seen wearing these very same dog tags at the party. She took in a sharp intake of breathe as she dropped the tags onto her sheets.

She brought her trembling hands to her mouth as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

_Oh God. How could he do this to me?!_

_._._._

_AND I'M DONE! Feel free to guess who the 'thief' was! Hope you liked the story! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
